The Jealousy Card
by thefacadeoflosingreality
Summary: Korra and Asami have a big argument, Asami feels like Korra never pays attention to her. So Asami's Plan? "The Jealousy Card."


The Jealousy Card

_Definition- A way of getting your girlfriend to pay attention to you. (Use wisely) _

Howdy! New story. Check out my other on The Day I Met You. Disclaimer I own nothing.

Italics= thoughts of each person

"_ . . ."_ Korra was posted up by the bar pissed the fuck off staring daggers at the main person of her attitude.

There she was flipping her hair and flaunting herself in front of these girls. Doing that cute laugh while rubbing one of the girls shoulders. She would occasionally glance of the girls shoulder and wink at Korra. Korra started to get pissed off by that laugh she was doing for those girls._" That laugh is for me ,That's my FUCKING girl_, That's FUCKING it!" Korra downed her beer and stomped over to Asami and that Bimbo behind shades. She cut in and said, "Excuse me." Korra cut between them: so fucking raged that she wanted to burn the living her out of that girl. She looked over to Asami and picked her up and over her shoulder pushing her way through the crowd

"Korra! Put me down!" Asami shrieked and protested, with no avail she started pounding on her back. Yeah it would have hurt but Korra was to entirely pissed off to care.

"Fuck that." Korra said air bending the club door wide open not caring who got hurt. She made her way to her truck opened the back door and through Asami in.

"Ow! Korra what the fuck was that fo-" Korra cut her off

EARLIER

It was 7:30 when Asami Reached the door of her and her beloveds pent house. She shook her keys out her pocket on and opened the door she kicked her heels off feeling exhausted from working so late. She unbuttoned her blouse and walked into their living room where she saw the Avatar playing Xbox. She smiled and walked over to her and sat in her lap.

"Hey Babe." Korra said kissing her cheek. She returned the greeting with a kiss; Korra glanced away from the T.V. and she noted hoe tired Asami was.

"What's wrong babe?" Korra asked looking back at the T.V. Asami groaned out "Ugh, long day at work dealing with idiots and jackasses all day."

"Uh huh." Korra replied obviously not paying attention. Asami realized this and started to test her.

"Korra."

"Yeah?" She said still not paying attention

"I-I think im pregnant." Asami said trying to sound serious.

"Are you Fucking serious?!" Korra blurted out. Asami thought she was talking about what she just said

"N-no Korra I'm no-" she said waving her hand a little

"Babe, did you see that!?" Korra asked so serious. Asami. Was. Pissed. While Korra was still playing the game she got up and walked to the source of evil and unplugged it. Korra's eyes were on her in a instant. 'Cause all she saw a moment ago was Blankness.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Korra protested, standing up.

" 'Cause I'm trying to tell you about my day and you're not paying attention." Asami yelled back staring daggers into her soul at that point.

"But Sami I was on the last level." Korra pouted. Asami could not believe this shit right here." An idea popping in her head stop her from yelling back. What is this Idea you may ask? "The Jealousy Card." She smiled every so sweetly and walked up to Korra kissing her fully on the lips. Was Korra confused? Yes she was. Was she scared to even piss her pants? Yes, yeas she was. This shit really caught Korra of guard. Asami steeped back to see a confused expression on Korra's face.

"Never mind Baby I was over reacting she said smiling.

"So… you're not mad?" Korra asked cautiously.

"Nahh you probably had a hard time with Chief Beifong today and just wanted to relax."

"Y-Yeah" she stuttered out sounding a tad bit scared.

'"_Good. Be scared." _Asami thought.

"Babe, tell you what in an hour were gonna go to the bar okay."

"Cool with me." She said leaning in with as kiss but Asami was already gone

"_Just you wait…" _She thought while smiling to herself she went in the closet picked out her rainy day dress and entered the bathroom. Shits about to go down.

Legend of Korra

Korra came in after she beat the last level it took her about 25 minutes but she held her own all the through. She went in the closet got a shirt and some jeans and slid them on. About 30 minutes passed and she was wondering what the hell Asami was doing in the God – forsaking bathroom.

"Sami. You re-ready!" Korra's eyes were bugging out of her head.

"Yeah." Asami replied walking out of the room with a smirk plastered on her face. She felt Korra's eyes drag right behind her she heard her groan. "_Good. But not for you." _Asami had this tight dark red dress on that came a little higher than her mid-thigh that rose to an almost low cleavage. With oh so dear black pumps that made her legs look God-like. One and only thing Korra could do is follow like a lost puppy.

SNAP BACK TO REALITY

So there they were. Asami sat up rubbing her head. "Korra what the fuck." Korra looked at her then jerked her by her leg and Asami slipped down lying flat on her back. Korra climbed in closing the door and pinned her down before she could protest

"Korra get off me." She pouted. But on the inside smirking "_Got you attention now."_

"Shutup." Korra growled out anger and lust evident in her tone."First of FUCKING all." She started in a low menacing growl. " That dress…" she paused snaking her hand down Asami's stomach, reaching the bottom of the dress and going inside her dress moving her panties to the side. "Is _**Mine."**_ She said in a sense of only this dress is meant for Asami to wear only for Korra only. She said sliding a finger up her slit. "Second that cute laugh is _**Mine.**_" She rubbed harder getting a moan in response for Asami.

"Third." She said laughing a little. "This is _**Mine**_." She slightly looked down at Asami's sex; to add extra emphasis she grounded her palm hard , getting an little scream from her target. Stopping what she was doing, she leaned close to Asami's ear growling. "Lastly _**YOU****. ****.**" she said so sweet and so opposite to what she was doing Asami wondered if Korra was passive aggressive. When she hit the ending syllable of "Mine" she slammed her "Fuck you" finger in Asami. Not caring at that point if it hurt or not; she heard Asami scream not knowing if it was pain or pleasure. Her pace, brisk, fast, straight to the point. She had Asami her name till her throat started hurting this just mad Korra go faster and harder. But Korra wasn't finished, she could tell Asami was about to hit her pick so she stopped and pulled her finger out. She looked at Asami anger and lust still intensified her eyes turning them gray._

"Sit up" she said in a husky voice and Asami compiled. Soon after she felt her dress fall from her body on to the floor with her bra following suit. Korra quickly latched her mouth on to one of Asami's breast, biting down hard on the areole then licking it as if an apology for what she did. She did the continuously to both breast switching back and forth. When one was unattended she would squeeze hard and message it: ; she'd get loud screams and cuss word out Asami. She unlatched herself and laid Asami Back down, climbing down her while taking Asami's lacy panties with her. When She got down there she felt heat radiating from Sami's hot sex.

"Someone's wet." She mumbled to herself. She dove in(_**OHH ima about to dive innnn! Lol Trey Songz)**_ biting on her clit, Asami didn't know what to do other than take hold of Korra's head and push her deeper. She started lapping at her hard short even strokes all hitting her clit with the same amount of force. After a minute she stopped licking and pulled up as she reentered her finger in Asami; starting off with one. She looked Asami in the eye and pulled her finger out.

"_**You**_." She slammed her finger back in.

"_**Are**_." She slide another one in jamming it in harder and deeper hitting the infamous 'G' Spot. Asami the out a long scream of Korra's name.

"_**Mine**_." She added another and hit the same spot

"Yes yes I am." Asami screamed out as she hit her peak and all she saw was white. When she came back down from the Heaven's of Sex (A real place by the way) Korra was kissing up her body, picking her up and placing the beautiful Asami in her lap. She placed what felt like apology kisses up Asami's neck and jaw all the way up to her ear

"I'm sorry love." She whispered. Asami was surprised and gave her a passion, I love, and I forgive you kiss on her lips to show she accepted her apology."Babe I won't ever choose a game over your problems I Love you so much.

Asami pulled back and looked at her. "How'd you know I was still mad?" Korra laughed a little and looked at her.

"Baber you basically had an evil smirk on your face after you stopped auguring , I knew something was up then." I thought it was gonna be a small thing, but after you came out the bathroom I knew I was in deep, deep shit. And just to be clear I've learned my lesson I don't think I have ever been that mad before. Babe I want you and I can't , won't ever let you go or my world will be broken and ill cease to be alive without you." Korra ended in a whisper. Asami smiled at this she felt so loved and yeah maybe Korra was brash, Hardheaded, and impulsive. But, she was always loving, caring, and romantic when it came to Asami and she couldn't ever imagine leaving this little knucklehead of hers'.

"I would never ever leave you baby. I love you so much it hurts.

"Cross you heart?"

"Cross my heart." She said as she did the crossing motion over her heart." But, since you've learned your lesson my plan is done."

"Plan?"

"Yep, to make you jealous."

"I wasn't jealous." Korra scoffed and Asami burst out laughing.

"Babe, yes you were I practically saw steam coming out of your beer every time I looked at you.

"Ight , ight maybe a little."

"Yeah like a lot."Korra placed her chin on top of Asami's head smiling while closing her eyes.

"You know." Asami started off Korra opening one eye as that her signal of listening." I should write a story about this."

"Oh yeah? What would be the title of it?"

"The Jealousy Card…

Boom another story if you haven't read my other story The Day I Met You check it out I'm already Four chapters in. I was gonna make Korra thuggish and just fuck Asami and hop out the car and find another chick but I was like "nahh that's assholeish ." but yerp Review and I see you later.


End file.
